Sobre Rayos, Truenos y Recuerdos
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Porque Nico di Angelo había sido un niño y como todos los niños tenia derecho a tener miedo de vez en cuando.


**Hola a todos, es genial para mi escribirles algo nuevo, tenia esta idea desde hace un tiempo y me alegra poder tener las palabras para poder hacerlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, son de nuestro querido Tio Rick.**

* * *

 **Sobre Rayos, Truenos y Recuerdos**

Las nubes eran más grises a cada instante, se pronosticaba una tormenta eléctrica, pero a Nico di Angelo no podía importarle menos.

Caminaba lentamente, simplemente para hacer tiempo, aun no quería regresar al inframundo, el único lugar medianamente seguro para alguien como él, estaba cansado de la oscuridad, le hubiera gustado que fuera un día soleado, eso lo hacía sentir vivo después de pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de muertos pero un día lluvioso tampoco era tan malo, hacía tiempo que no sentía el agua de la lluvia en su piel, ni escuchaba como caía el agua.

Ansiaba eso, ansiaba saber que aun podía sentir, que aún no era un fantasma, que seguía vivo, que aun, de una retorcida forma, seguía perteneciendo a este mundo.

Comenzó a llover.

Primero despacio, caía gota a gota y al principio ninguna toco a Nico, poco a poco la tormenta fue empeorando y en pocos minutos el hijo de Hades estaba empapado por completo, pero eso no le molestaba, sentir el frio, las gotas cayendo en su cuerpo y escurriendo por su espalda le recordaba que aun tenia tacto, aún era humano.

Vio la inconfundible luz de un rayo y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a contar.

—Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cin…— el sonido del trueno no le dejo terminar—. La tormenta está cerca, aún falta bastante para que termine de llover.

No sabía porque hacia eso, solo lo hacía.

Vio otro rayo. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar un recuerdo lo asaltó de repente.

* * *

Nico di Angelo se encontraba al frente de una acogedora chimenea, afuera llovía con intensidad pero el agua no podía apagarla, su padre se había asegurado de eso antes de marcharse, diciendo que volvería muy pronto, que iba a estar bien, que no era necesario que se preocuparan y que les traería muchos regalos de allá a donde se iba.

Nico le creía, no sabía que pasaba afuera, solo sabía que estaba bien allí con su madre y su hermana, que su padre volvería y que podía jugar un montón alrededor de una cómoda chimenea, solo eso necesitaba, solo con eso era feliz.

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte, María estaba sentada cerca de Nico y Bianca mientras leía un libro. Era una escena perfecta.

Cayo un rayo y al instante sonó el trueno, fuerte como el rugido de un monstruo lo que hizo que Nico gritara, corriera a los brazos de su mamá y comenzara a llorar.

Bianca se acercó a donde estaba su hermanito y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

—No tengas miedo, Soldadito— decía María mientras lo arrullaba—, el trueno no puede hacerte nada, es solo un sonido.

—Sé que suena como un montro— le consoló Bianca con el pobre lenguaje de una niña de 4 años—, pero no es peli… peli…

—Peligroso— la ayudó su madre.

—Sí, eso. No es peligroso.

—Los truenos nunca te harán daño, pequeño— lo arrulló su madre—, los rayos son más peligrosos.

—Pero solo luz— le respondió Nico, algo confundido.

—Perro que ladra no muerde Nico, es un dicho y funciona a la perfección para representar a los rayos y truenos.

Sus hijos la miraron confundidos.

—Miren, el trueno suena, así como el perro ladra pero no hace daño, sin embargo se dice que cuando un perro no ladra sino que permanece quieto y esperando solo te está engañando y puede morderte, lo mismo que con un rayo, solo es una luz, como bien dijiste Nico, pero esa luz puede matar a una persona si le cae.

— ¿Ósea que los rayos son peligrosos? — preguntó Bianca, que sabía que el sonido no debía darle miedo pero ignoraba esa parte.

—Así es, pero no se preocupen es muy raro que un rayo le caiga a una persona, normalmente caen en el bosque o en lugares casi inhóspitos, así que les aseguro aquí no va a pasar nada.

Se vio otro rayo y aunque Nico sabía que era más peligroso no pudo sino esperar agarrando con fuerza a su madre a que se escuchara el trueno.

—Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro— María incitó a sus hijos para que contaran con ella con señas en las manos, los niños lo hicieron hasta que llegaron a diez y se escuchó el trueno, sin embargo Nico estaba tan concentrado contando que cuando llego a penas si le prestó atención.

— ¿Por qué contamos, mami? —preguntó Bianca.

María sonrió. Ninguno de sus hijos se había asustado.

—Se dice que mientras más alcances a contar, significa que la tormenta esta más lejos y que pronto pasará.

— ¿Es cierto?

—No lo sé, solo es algo que se hace.

Volvió a verse un rayo, esta vez contaron hasta el 15.

Ninguno se asustó.

Y así pasaron la noche los tres juntos, contando cuando caía un rayo.

Nico se quedó dormido primero, después le siguió Bianca. María los llevo a los dos a su habitación y se acomodó entre los dos y mientras la lluvia terminaba se quedó dormida al lado de sus dos hijos.

* * *

Nico regresó a la realidad, a veces le pasaba eso, cuando recordaba su pasado.

Un pasado que pensó, nunca recuperaría del todo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, a pesar de haber sido bañado en el rio Leteo. Sus recuerdos estaban ahí esperando el momento apropiado para salir. Tal vez es por el hecho de que pueden reiniciar un alma pero no un cuerpo, y él seguía vivo cuando eso paso y su alma y su cuerpo eran las mismas. Tal vez por eso era que podía recordar fácilmente, con acciones parecidas a las de su antigua vida.

No era necesario que hiciera meditación, solo aparecían en cualquier momento. Hades le había dicho que eso pasaría hasta que lo recordara todo, pero que no se preocupara ya que el mimo se aseguraría de que los recuerdos no lo atacaran en medio de alguna misión o una batalla.

Su padre lo protegería, pero solo porque necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con las misiones que nadie quería hacer para él por ser Hades.

O eso era lo que él pensaba.

—Nico ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le preguntó la inconfundible voz de su padre, sus ojos parecían fríos e intimidantes, pero ocultaban más emociones de las que cualquiera, incluso Nico que era experto en ello, podían llegar a observar—. Te vas a enfermar y enfermo no me vas a ayudar en la nueva misión que tengo para ti.

—Solo quería salir un poco, estaba cansado de la oscuridad— contestó.

—Bueno ya es hora que vuelvas, estas todo mojado— De un movimiento Hades seco sus ropas, lo tomo del hombro y se fundieron en las sombras.

Mientras llegaban al inframundo, Nico se quedó pensando en lo que había recordado.

" _Que irónico"_ Pensó son tristeza, su madre le había asegurado que ningún rayo le haría daño y aunque no le hizo daño físico si lo hizo de una forma emocional. Y pensar que había sido la luz la que le había quitado todo y no el sonido al que tanto le tenia miedo.

De repente sintió un nudo en la garganta, Hades lo miro preocupado pero no dijo nada, mientras Nico luchaba por tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y en que consiste la misión? —dijo cuando llegaron al inframundo, ya se había calmado, era otra vez Nico di Angelo.

Pero ya no tenia miedo, había vivido cosas mucho peores como para temer a un simple trueno, debía ser fuerte, de la misma forma como lo habían sido su madre y su hermana, de la misma forma como lo era su padre al ver a las personas que quería morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era el rey de los muertos y debía seguir sus propias reglas, así muchos lo odiaran y le temieran. Debía ser fuerte porque de alguna forma lo tenia en la sangre, tanto la divina como la mortal y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

—Serás el embajador de Plutón en el campamento Júpiter.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Bye**


End file.
